what happens now
by chocolatemilkshake236
Summary: when Yusuke moves on from Keiko to Botan, leaving her broken hearted will a certain kitsune be able to pick her back up again and show her what it is really like to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

Hi first story please tell me what you think, all comments are welcome

'**youko'**

'_Thinking'_

**What happens now?**

She cried tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady flow; the same question burning a scar in her mind. 'Why', why had he done that, was there something wrong with her, wasn't she good enough.

Two hour had passed since she had found them, tongues entwined on top of the night club roof were the whole gang was having a night out, she had just ran from the vicinity not want to face the others, and not wanting to listen to him calling after her saying how much he loved the other woman, and how he was intending on breaking up her soon as he found the right moment. Wondering what she had done wrong Keiko had sat down under an oak tree, in a near by park, sniffing slightly she laid down on her back, allowing the tears to dry and stain her face, her eyes swollen slightly into a light pink colour.

Looking up she could see the night sky through patches in the trees, stars twinkled and winked at her, playing peek-a-boo with the leaves. To her being here seemed so peaceful, so far away from everything that set out to hurt her. Even Yusuke who over the years had continued to chip away from her pieces of her once whole heart, and now after declaring publicly his love for Botan, had left it shattered and to her unable to fix. A sigh escaped her lips and before she drifted into deep sleep lulled gently by the soft wind, three words left her lips 'what happens now.'

Watching as the girl fled the build, pushing past unconcerned dancers after finding Yusuke on the roof with Botan in his arms; he couldn't help but shake his head in disgust. It wasn't that he though his friend repulsive, he just couldn't believe he had let someone as good as Keiko go, he didn't have anything against the Botan but there was something about Keiko that drew people to her, himself included. He began to think of all the things attracted him, her smile, her personality strong but fair, her acceptance of him and every other demon in their group – most humans would run a mile, his fans included.

Yes the fox thief had fallen and hard, he just couldn't get over the detectives stupidity, '**if she was my mate I wouldn't even look at another woman.' **Kurama sighed as the fox sprit emerged in his mind,_well Youko she isn't are mate and right now I don't think she wants another suitor. _**Right now I want to slice up the detective for being so blind, **_you're not the only one both him and Botan are in the bad books with everyone. _

It was true, the music seemed to have dulled into a low drone, and everyone was staring icily at the punk and blue haired grim reaper waiting for an answer to why they had devastated Keiko like that. (After the end of his conversation with Youko, Kurama was now staring at them, but with a cool, calm look.) Yusuke straightened himself up and glared back at them before saying "she wasn't suppose to find out like that" a sneer from Hiei was what he got in return "ohh how was she suppose to find out." Yusuke made a low growl sound, "I was planning on breaking up with her" it was now Shizuru turn "so you made her wait all that time for nothing" Yusuke looked saddened slightly "back then we were young" with that he grabbed Botans wrist and took her out of the club "man he really has changed" came the words from Kuwabara as he rubbed the back of his head due to being uncomfortable. With that being said everybody got up to leave, the volume of music had seemed to have been turned up again, but the night was ruined.

Kurama stood outside the club, the slight breeze moving through his hair "are you coming fox" grunted Hiei "yes we should get home" come Yukinas soft voice. He turned to the group, "no I think I'll walk, I have some thinking to do" and with that he turned back on his heel and headed down the street. They all watched him walk away, Shizuru light a cigarette "I think he has a soft spot for her" she said watching the smoke rise slowly into the air, "foolish fox he's been human for to long" Shizuru smirked at him "don't lie Hiei you do to" he glared at her "just because I don't agree with what the detective is doing, doesn't mean I like humans." With that last word Hiei vanished into the night, "well he's getting better, at least he doesn't threaten to kill us anymore" Shizuru said casually "yea maybe for some of us" muttered Kuwabara the two remaining women laughed lightly at him. Shizuru let out a soft sigh "well Yukina looks like your staying at our house, the last train to Genki's has already left, want to watch some movies when we get in." The small ice demon smiled lightly "yes that would be lovely Shizuru" before anything else could be said Kuwabara was on his knees swearing his love for Yukina, and promising to protect her with his life. Suddenly a foot collided with his face sending him flying onto the pavement "stop being a moron an call us a cab" putting one hand through her hair and taking a long drag of her cigarette she sighed to herself '_jeez why do I have an idiot for a brother.'_

Walking down the pavement, Kurama seemed in a daze which for him was completely out of character, he just couldn't keep his mind off her and Youko wasn't helping. **Why don't you do that human thing, what is it now………oh why don't you court her. **Kurama groaned inwardly, _haven't you been listening, she wouldn't want to be courted, not this soon after her break up with Yusuke._ A humph came from Youko **well why don't I talk to her, **_out of the question_, _you would make matters worse like I'm going to expose her to a pervert like you._Youko huffed indignantly, **me a pervert I'm just good with the ladies, and you are just jealous **an image of youko sticking his tongue out came into Kurama's mind _so immature what would all those who fear you think. _

Sighing again, Kurama took in his surroundings, finding he had walked into the middle of a park; he was about to carry on when something caught his eye. There lying beneath a large oak tree, was no other than Keiko! Her small body was curled up into a ball as she slept peacefully, walking over to her he could see tear stains on her cheeks and he felt his heart break, at the fact that he was helpless to stop her pain. Picking her up gently as if she was some precious jewel, he took he back to her apartment using his demonic speed, then his plants to unlock her bedroom window, placing her gently on the bed leaving behind a kiss on her forehead on a single blood red rose on her pillow; he then left as silently as he had come.

Keiko twitched slightly as the cool wind brushed over her body, early morning sunlight filtered in through the window, blinking slowly she sat up. The night before came back to her, and remembering she had fallen sleep under an oak tree, made her wonder how she got back to her room, was it a dream. No what had happened was real, it was to cruel not to be, looking down onto her pillow, she noticed a single red rose lying there she had an idea who it was from, but why he would take the time to take her home was beyond her. Picking up the flower, she took in its beautiful scent maybe all this wasn't as bad as she thought; grinning to herself she took the flower to some water.

Well what do you think???


	2. chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter I had the first part of my AS exams so I was studying for them. 

'**Youko'**

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 2**

Humming a merry tune Keiko, busied herself with her morning activities, taking a shower, getting dressed. Now sitting at her kitchen table, idly mixing her porridge with her spoon, while she dazed off; her large brown eyes fixed on the red rose, which was now placed in a slim vase on the table. A grin spread across her lips, today was her day off from university, and today she would talk to Yusuke; telling him it was better this way. Besides, it looked like she had someone who in some way cared for her, even if it was just a friendship he wanted.

Pulling her coat tightly around her, she walked down the stone steps from her apartment block, and onto the pavement. At 11am the streets were fairly busy, as she made her way into town, seen as it was only a short walk away from her home and plus she needed to start exercising more. She new Yusuke, would be at one his work place by now which was pizza hut (by day, and Joe Rigatoni's at night) she sighed heavily, even if he was a spirit detective (well ex) he didn't exactly get paid for it; should have complained to Koenma. After pushing her way through the crowds and into Pizza Hut, Keiko scanned the Restaurant for the geld haired punk; she soon spotted him serving at a table. Walking over to him, she stopped and waited patiently for him to finish, she watched him as he turned around his eyes coming into contact with hers. His mouth seemed to gape open and he seemed momentarily stunned, he blinked a few time before finally speaking 'I'll just tell Chris I'm taking an early lunch break,' and with that he went to find his boss.

As they walked down the street side by side, a silence had fallen between them not a tense one just a silence. They walked into a small Café ordered a lunch each before finally talking. 'So I guess you want to scream, shout and then hit me huh' Yusuke murmured just loudly enough for Keiko to hear. She stared at him for a moment before starting ' Yusuke if I wanted to do that, I would have already' she took a deep breath 'however, I wish you had just told me how you felt about Botan, I'm mad at you but your still one of my best friends, and this is for the best.' She now turned her gaze towards the window not wanting to look at Yusuke, fearing that he would call her an idiot and walk out of her life for good. A long silence passed between them, a tear fell down her face 'I know, I'm a fool things can never go back to the way they were' she got up to leave, but Yusuke grabbed he wrist and made her sit down again, for some reason Keiko now had the feeling she was being watched but pushed the thought aside. Taking both of her hands in his he looked sadly at her before saying 'Keiko I've put you through so much, made you wait three years for me, and then I shattered your heart ho..How can you still want to be my friend' a note of self loathing was in his voice. She looked at him taking in the fact that he was near tears, 'because, Yusuke even though I hate you for betraying me, I don't want to lose two of the best friend I have, and crying over something that was never meant to be, there's no point' she smiled gently down at him. He glared angrily at the table 'we don't deserve you friendship Keiko' he whispered 'Yusuke don't worry I've found something in me life that I want to pursue' he looked at her confused 'what would that be' she smirked at 'don't worry your little geld head about it' she got up 'anyway I have to go see Botan, she's at your apartment right' a disgruntled Yusuke nodded bluntly at her 'well see you Yusuke' and with that she left the Café.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurama walked through town trying to get a petite brunette out of his head – It wasn't working and youko was no help. '**Just think you gave away a night with her, all are dreams out of the window'** Kurama was given a mental image of youko with the back of his hand against his forehead, in an over dramatic gesture. Kurama sighed deeply making his way through the crowed '_no youko that was your over perverted dream, besides she was asleep I can't take advantage of her like that' '_**I could' **youko grinned**, 'besides you like her as well and don't deny it, I know what you think especially on a morning' **youko chuckled manically. Youko manic laughter un-nerved Kurama a little, but the silver kitsune was right he did like Keiko, In more than a friendly way; but he could never tell her that.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked along the pavement when something on the opposite side of the road caught his attention; it was Yusuke and Keiko in a little Café. Keeping to the shadows of an alley on the opposite side of the road to the Café, he used his keen eyesight to look at Keiko. Who was now being pushed by Yusuke to sit back down, a low growl came from deep in his throat and youko stirred in his mind. He knew Keiko could feel him staring into her back but she ignored it, and by reading their lips he got an idea of their conversation. Keiko had forgiven him, she didn't want to lose friends over something that wasn't meant to be. He softened a little, one thing that drew him to her, was her over all nature and 'not crying over spilt milk' so to speak. **'It makes you want to make her our mate right now doesn't it' **Kurama groaned inwardly '_don't start youko, I have some things to do for mother, as well as some bits and pieces around the apartment I have to do' _ a grunt of disapproval came from youko but Kurama ignored him, and left for his mothers house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keiko gently rubbed Botan back, something she had been doing for the two hours, after explaining that she forgave them and still wanted to be friend's Botan had burst into hysterical tears. So Keiko now had to listen to Botan, say over and over again that she didn't deserve her friendship, and how could she ever forgive her? In the end Keiko pulled Botan off her shoulder and gave her a quick shake, 'Botan please, stop crying it's ok' she said softly. Botan sniffled and dried her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono, and nodded weakly, Keiko though for a moment before coming up with a way to make the grim reaper see she was still her friend. She smiled, 'lets go shopping for a bit Botan' immediately Botan's face lit up and before Keiko could say another word Botan had dragged her out of the front door.

After being forced to buy some new dresses, the two women sat down for some coffee, 'why' Botan asked, Keiko looked at her 'why did you forgive us.' Keiko thought for a moment 'well first off we weren't meat to be and secondly there……' she trailed off, Botan looked at her before smirking 'there's someone else you like isn't there', Keiko's mouth fell open 'w…w...well, he did help me home last night, but that doesn't meant I like him or he likes me.' She drifted of into silence, Botan just rolled her eyes, and Keiko swigging down the last of her coffee, got up and said her goodbyes to Botan; both refraining form hugging each other, deciding to take the time to rebuild their friendship.

Keiko slouched down on a bench over looking the park pond, the wind blew lightly through her hair, and she closed her eyes enjoying the silence. She began thinking over the forgiving of Yusuke and Botan, was she to quick to forgive them? Should she have drawn it out longer, giving them the cold shoulder? But, then were would that get her, ass deep in a world of hatred. Sure it would take a long time for them to regain her trust, but at least this way she was still on talking terms with them, and there was no deep wedge in the gang. She now decided that it was time to find Kurama and thank him for giving her the rose, because she had to start somewhere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurama, if he could, would have strangled the fox spirit a long, long time ago. His constant complaining of the fact that they should have stayed to see Keiko, and persuade her to be their mate; had been his main topic for……. well by now Kurama had lost track of the time. "**Just go see her, I WANT TO SEE HER!!!" **Whined the kitsune, '_would you stop acting like a child' _Kurama snapped back, '_I have an essay to do and you are not helping.' _Much to Kurama surprise youko stayed quiet, and taking the opportunity he continued on with his work, in his cozy but cramped apartment. "**You know you really need to get a girlfriend, hint" **youko stated, '_youko_' Kurama asked "**hmmmm" **the reply came '_would you just shut up.' _A low chuckle came from youko, "**err let me think…….no." **Kurama was now practically banging his head against the table, all hope of doing his essay went out of the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keiko shivered wrapping her coat more around herself; she carried on with the long walk to Kurama's. Thinking over what she was going to say to him, butterflies became more apparent in her stomach. What if would just look at her with a quizzical brow and slam the door on her? What if he laughed at her and called her a fool? No, no Kurama wouldn't do that even if he did think she was an idiot, he would be polite about it wouldn't he. Oh well there was no going back now, because she was stood outside his door, and had automatically rang the bell. Feeling nervous now, she shuffled uncomfortably on the door step, the sound of soft footstep approaching the door had caught her attention, and she was now biting her lip because of it. Hearing the door open, she looked up at the red haired man, looking disheveled, and had a look of confusion and shock on his face. She gulped getting the feeling that she had interrupted something, 'I...I...I just stopped by to thank you for bring me home last night' there was an awkward pause a blush began to appear on Keiko 'I sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go now' and with that she turn and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kurama was now confused, he wasn't busy he'd just been asleep and had woken up to the door bell, as well as an awkward Keiko on his door step; he didn't think he was that scary when he woke up. '**Oh my god, and you were suppose to be smart, jeez why did I get stuck with you?' **came a disgruntled youko, '_what's up with you'_ asked an even more confuse Kurama '**she thinks we have or had a girl over for sex, idiot.'** Now Kurama was startled _"what_, _why would she think that" _Youko sighed** "well you don't exactly look all prim and proper today, and you looked like buffoon stood there, staring at her like she had two heads." **Well youko was right about one thing, he did look a mess his hair was everywhere and his clothes were all creased, but he hadn't expected her to come over; she never had before, and he hadn't expected her to know it was him last nigh. He mused for a moment, before youko interrupted him, **"well don't just stand there go after her, and you could be letting her slip away from us."** For once youko was right, forgetting his shoes Kurama used his demonic speed to go after Keiko surprised at how fast she had fled. Dodging past humans who didn't even notice him, looking ahead he saw a brown haired figure hurrying through the crowd, smirking he came up behind her and took hold of her around her middle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She gasped when she felt two arms encircle her, and bring her back onto a hard chest. She could feel soft breath on the back of her neck, and see red her mingle with hers in the wind, her heart seem to stop beating for a few minuets. A gentle voice whispered in her ear "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression back there Keiko, I was asleep when you called." Keiko's blush had now consumed most of her face, and she felt very foolish and started biting her, but a low chuckle can from behind her. Two hands turned her around, and from the moment she looked into his eyes, the whole world seemed to fade away until it was just them. A soft hand caressed her cheek, and warm breath came over her face, a finger went underneath her chin to tilt her head up. Soft lips, landed gently on hers in a chaste kiss, she felt like melting then and there, everything was perfect. If this was heaven, it was better than she had ever imagined.

What do you think of the 2 Chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi **

**I have the plot sorted out, so hopefully I will be able to update more quickly, instead of thinking about what the hell to write next!**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama didn't attempt to deepen the kiss, not wanting frighten her off. Instead he relished in the feel of her mouth against his, to him there was nobody else in the world but them, and that suited him just fine. Unwillingly he pulled away allowing Keiko to take in air, smiling at her still flustered face; he leaned over to her cheek and nuzzled the side of face gently. He heard Keiko sign softly and relax into his touch, her arms found their way around his neck; her finger curling into his hair. Bringing her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling into contact with his chest, one hand wandered up to the small of her back, and began making lazy circles. Much to Kurama's and youko's delight, a soft moan escaped her lips, soon followed by a light squeak when she realized what she had done. Kurama let out a low chuckle near hear ear and the effects were immediate, when he felt her body shiver slightly in response. Suddenly there dream world was shattered, when a disgruntled cough met their ears, and the hustle and bustle of down town Tokyo came back to them in full force.

They pulled away from each other and Kurama, looked around to see a group of old people walking away muttering something like 'young people today, they have know shame.' That was when youko choose to pop up, '**just because they don't have a sex life' **he huffed,** '**_youko, if there is anyone who has no shame it's you,' _a disgruntled Kurama replied wanting to get back to Keiko, '**to right**! **She looks so cute when she blushes.' **For once youko was right, Keiko looked adorable standing there, with a flushed face; tucking her hair behind her ear, in a shy gesture. Bringing his hand up to her chin, to tilt her head up to look at him, allowing the pad of his thumb to softly caress her cheek, as he smiled down at her. He could have gotten lost in those eyes of hers, those large, brown eyes. 'Keiko, are you free tonight' he asked carefully, she looked at him and gave a nod of her head, 'then would you do me the honor, of coming to dinner with me tonight.' Her eyes light up and a bright smile spread across her face, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, 'I would love too' she whispered in his ear. Kurama put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, before pulling away 'I pick you up tonight then, at seven' and with that he disappeared, leaving Keiko in a shower of rose petals and a look of awe in her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking back and forth in the small hallway of her apartment, Keiko wrung her hands nervously, waiting for Kurama. She hand gotten dressed up for this evening out, she had put on a girls number one dress – a little black one, she had put her hair in loose curls; with some light make-up and dark red lipstick, hoping Kurama would like it. At exactly seven o'clock, the doorbell rang and Keiko jumped up to get it, knowing it would be Kurama.

He stood waiting outside her door feeling somewhat nervous, '**please don't embarrass us, I don't want to loose her because of your stupidity" **lectured Youko, _"excuse me but don't you think I should be the one saying that to you" _replied Kurama. He new Youko was about to say something, but instead he got a mental image of Youko with his jaw to the ground, and his eyes bulging out. Kurama returned to reality, to the door that was now open, and a radiant vision that was Keiko. Unable to think of anything to say he bent forward, and kissed her softly but letting her know how much he cared for her, pulling back he murmured in her ear that she looked like a stunning goddess, earning him a blush from her and a quiet 'thank you.' He laughing lightly he offered her his arm, which she happily accepted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dinner was in one of the finest restaurants in the city, earning Kurama a scolding (which Youko defined as something different) from Keiko about spoiling her to much, but he just told her she was worth it; which kept Keiko quiet. After their meal was finished, they sat drinking wine and talking, youko adding in a comment or two, laughing and joking with each other, as well as becoming comfortable in each others presence. But, all evening dinners must come to an end, Kurama, with objections from Keiko paid the bill, and the walked together hand in hand the few blocks to Keiko apartment, were Kurama had left his car.

He didn't want to say goodbye, fearing for some unknown reason that he would never see her again, he even confessed this to Keiko and this earned him a pathetic from Youko. Unexpectedly, warm lips met his, and his babbling stopped as well as the rest of the world, 'don't worry I'll still be here' she said pulling back from him, and pushing a few stray hair strands from his face. He felt close to tears, and at this Youko chose to intervene, "**that's it I'm taking over' **he stated, _'what no she's not ready for you_' Kurama protested **'too late.'** Kurama felt pushing on his mind as Youko forced him into the background.

She let out a shocked gasp as Kurama's eyes turned Golden, "youko" she whispered. He smirked down at her "the one and only," Keiko couldn't bring herself to speak, allowing youko to carry on. "Kurama is moving a little to slow, don't you think?" she still remained silent, unable to say anything, as he moved towards her face so their noses were touching. He smirked again at her, before cupping her face with his hands, and bringing her into a hot kiss, he used the gasp she made in surprise, to slip his tongue into her mouth. Keiko was still in shock, thoughts and emotions flashed through her mind, youko pushed her against the half open door, and the both of them fell through. Lying there Keiko barely felt any pain at all, all she could feel was the man lying on top of her, and her face turned red; seen as she have never really gotten past chastise kissing before. Youko was now kissing her with all the passion he had, leaving Keiko light headed. A hand went to her calf, and another went to cheek to caress it gently, eliciting an innocent moan from Keiko; that was all he needed. The hand on the calf slowly went up her leg, reaching the hem of her dress, the hand slipped underneath her dress and began making steady circles, up the outside of her thigh; gradually working its way inwards. Keiko's gasps were consumed by youko's kisses, when she felt a hand work its way toward the junction of her thighs, bringing her back to reality, she new things were going to fast. She brought her hands from around Kurama's neck, then placing them on his chest she pushed as had as she could. A masculine gasp came, as Kurama toppled over onto the ground next to her, 'I'm sorry Kurama but this is going to fast' she said breathlessly. She watched as Kurama got up on all fours, his head shaking slightly 'I'm sorry Keiko' he said in barely a whisper. 'Youko just took over, I should have tried harder to stop him, and I'll understand if you don't want to date me.' Keiko was dumbfounded at what he had just said, and then burst into laughter, to what looked like Kurama's horror. 'Silly just because I thought it was going to fast doesn't mean I want to stop dating you, I just need you to go slowly for me.'

The love in her eyes, made his heart melt then she carried on, 'but tell youko, he needs to behave more like a gentleman.' Youko huffed at this '**I was being a gentleman, I don't leave a lady unsatisfied'** Kurama mentally rolled his eyes _'that's not what she means youko, she's saying that she's not going to jump into bed with either of us until she's ready.' _Youko huffed and pouted at this comment, but said no more. Kurama instead turned his attention to Keiko, who was biting her lip nervously, waiting for his answer. He looked of softly at her before saying 'your right, he could learn not to man handle a lady,' Keiko bowed her head in embarrassment at this comment. But, Kurama put his hand under her chin, coaxing her to look at him 'I would be honored Keiko, if you would agree to be my girlfriend?'

The world seemed to stop the moment he said that, and Keiko went into a delayed reaction thinking about what he had just said, he wanted her to be his girlfriend; HER!!! Before she could stop herself Keiko jump hugged him, her arms flying around his neck, that all important 'yes' leaving her lips. She looked up to see a look of shock on Kurama's face, and she broke out into a grin. He shook his head slightly, before leaning down to take her lips in a tender kiss, she could feel the love he had for her in that one kiss. Breaking apart, hands entwined he gave her a small grin and said they would have to arrange a date. He left through the open door leaving a dazed Keiko behind him, getting to her feet she walked to the open door and closed, turning around and sliding down it till she was on the floor, bringing her mouth to her lips murmuring 'ohhh.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama stood outside Keiko's apartment blocks thinking about how lucky he was '**well at least this girlfriend thing is a start, if we were in demon world things would be different' **commented youko. Kurama sighed, '_but were not in demon world Youko, we have to be slow with Keiko' _on that last note he cut off his connection with youko. Taking a last look at the windows of Keiko's apartment, he got in his car and left. Had he stayed longer, he would have seen a shadow, enter Keiko's apartment window from a near by tree.

What do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok sorry, my fault I took so long to update, but it's summer now so I should have more time, with all the exams over :D_

**WARNING: READ IT PEOPLE**

**These chapter suggests rape and hints it, so if you don't like that type of thing please don't read. **

'_Thinking'_

'**Youko"**

**Chapter 4**

3 months later

Time seemed to go by so fast, sure she and Kurama had never gone past kissing, she wasn't ready for it; but he made her feel like a fairytale princess. She sat up off the bed, her hair disheveled but a content smile on her face; she stretched her arms out in an attempt to wake herself up some more. Pushing the cover aside, she hopped out of bed walked out of her bedroom and through her apartment into the kitchen. Putting the kettle on, she hummed lightly to herself as she potted around the kitchen making herself breakfast. Her body suddenly stiffened, when she felt an icy cold breath on the back of her neck, it seemed to consume her whole body from tip to toe; as if somebody had poured a whole bucket of cold water on her, except she wasn't wet. She immediately began to panic, wanting to run but her legs wouldn't move, wanting to cry out but her voice was stuck in her throat. She could feel what felt like, ghostly hands caressing her face gently; but the touch was hard and cold not soft and warm like Kurama's; she summoned all her will and jerked away; turning around to see the one who had touched her like that, only to find her kitchen was empty. Keiko wrapped her arms around herself, not from cold but from fear. Her gut instinct was to tell Kurama, but her mind said her imagination was getting the better of her. Even though she thought that all the time she was in her apartment, she could feel invisible eyes watching her every move.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**5 days later**_

Kurama looked at the girl sitting opposite him in the café, he was suppose to meet her in the afternoon; however instead he found her looking a little worse for wear at 11 o'clock. He had intended to come out early, to sort out a few bits and pieces, but finding her dazed out meant putting everything aside to quiz her. He new Keiko was lying when she said she it was just lack of sleep, but didn't press her for more information. However, Kurama noticed something that he didn't like; another scent was on her, that of another male, somebody he didn't know; it was faint but defiantly there. His youko side snarled and showed his teeth, "**quiz her some more, I want to know who this male is, so I can rip his throat out." **Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly but the preoccupied Keiko didn't seem to notice. 'I fine Kurama, just tired' said Keiko, who was absentmindedly staring out of the café window. Kurama suppressed a growl, not wanting his worst fears to come true, he turned back to his coffee, rotating the liquid in his cup and watching it as if hypnotized, never taking a sip.

They walked hand in hand through out the streets of Tokyo, never saying a word, never making eye contact; it had been this way for the best part of the day. When the time came for their parting, Keiko kissed him gently on the lips, a kiss he did not return; she smiled sadly at him and then turned around and took her leave making her way through the crowds. Kurama watched her leave, a burning jealousy had been consuming him all day, the fact that another man was touching Keiko, and if he had touch her more than himself; that males death would be slow and painful. Kurama continued staring at the back of Keiko, his eyes turning into a mix of green and gold, before he turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Later that night **_

Keiko reached her apartment, tears just about visible in her eyes, Kurama was angry at her and she didn't know why, was it because she couldn't answer his questions fully? She couldn't give him an answer to something she didn't know herself, didn't know the answer to. The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away, and now she was losing sleep over it fearing that something might happen if she did sleep. It felt as if she was losing her mind, little things kept happening, catching moving shadows from the corner of her eye, cold breezes that appearing from no source, felt like icy hands on her body. Maybe she was just paranoid? Or just cracking up? She couldn't decide which it was, but what ever it was, telling Kurama would surely make him over react; over what seemed to her an overactive imagination. Once in her apartment, she changed into shorts and a jumper, then curled up on her bed and cried herself into a restless sleep.

Keiko woke abruptly for her sleep, by the feeling of the blankets being pulled off her body. Fear coursed through her body, she was frozen to the bed, unable to move no matter how she willed herself to get up and run, her arms and legs were locked in place by some unseen force; she opened her mouth but no sound came out. The cold breeze swept over her, around the tops of her thighs; as if trying to pry her legs apart, with harsh, cold force. The cold continued up her body moving, underneath her jumper freezing her body, Keiko shivered in disgust, willing words to come to her but none did. A muffled sound came from her mouth, as the force continued to part her legs with slow sadistic way. Tears came to Keiko eyes, which she opened to look down the length of her body, at the end of her bed a shadow, darker than night was hunched over her bed, red eyes looking intently at her. At this point her voice came back, and she let out a blood curdling scream. The blackness seemed to leave the room, slowly retreating into a corner, Keiko's body was released, and she turned to her bed side desk to turn on the light, which immediately illuminated the room; she found herself alone, her room was empty. Pulling the covers back over herself, she wished more than ever that Kurama was here with her, silent tears ran down her face, as she fell into a light uneasy sleep; her lamp remaining on throughout the night.

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been a while, but I've been so stressed out since the start of the school year that my inspiration went out of the window, hopefully I'll be able to update more often and maybe start another story. _

**WARNING: READ IT PEOPLE**

**These chapter suggests rape and hints it, so if you don't like that type of thing please don't read. **

'_Thinking'_

'**Youko"**

**Chapter 5**

The next day the whole gang was meeting up to go to the cinemas, so for the occasion Keiko put on the best 'I'm ok smile', she new it would fool everyone except Kurama. So after going about her morning rituals, trying to push last night events out of her mind she grabbed her coat, left her apartment and headed into town.

Reaching the cinema she saw her friends standing outside waiting for her, Kuwabara and Yusuke waving manically at her, with goofy grin on their faces. Keiko couldn't help but smile over the past few months her relationships with Yusuke and Botan were steadily improving, being around the people she cared about made her feel a whole lot better. Looking up she seen Kurama smiling down at her, but the smile never reached his eyes, even though she was saddened by this Keiko smiled back and took hold of Kurama hand and followed the other into the cinema.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I moment I seen her walking down the high street towards us, I noticed the aura around her had changed, a new aura had mixed with hers and it was a males, she had allowed another male other than himself to lay a claim on her. I forced a growl which was forming in my throat back down, my eyes narrowed at her, as she put on a fake smile which everybody else bought. It was at this point that Youko decided to pitch in '**who dared to put their filthy hands on her, why did she let them aren't we good enough for her', **for once I agreed with him. However, at the back of my mind there was a nagging, that was telling me something was very wrong; and Keiko had nothing to do with the aura, the paleness in her skin was enough to tell me that, but my mind was in a storm of rage, so I didn't care.

I smile down at her when she reached the group, but the smile never reached my eyes, something I knew she realized when I seen a sadden look on her face. Before I could feel any sympathy Youko cut in, his fangs bared '**if she is to be our mate, there will no other male for her, he must be taken care off and she must learn', **he sighed inwardly '_not everything is solved by violence Youko, besides I think there is something very wrong with her. _Youko scoffed at his comment '**you're like all the other humans, blind to the fact that she has another male other than us'. **Maybe Youko was right, maybe her was oblivious to the fact Keiko was cheating, his heart felt heavy at the thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keiko felt the tension in the air all the way through the movie, she didn't know why Kurama was mad at her but in her current state she didn't want to know till she had sorted herself out, and asking him in his current mood might just make things worse. When the movie ended everybody filed out of the theater, and then outside after saying goodbye everybody went their own way leaving Keiko and Kurama alone. Keiko shivered; it had gone suddenly cold and dark, an icy wind whipped around them, bringing up fallen leaves to dance and circle around the pair. The street light above them flickered on, bathing the two in a golden glow leaving everything else in darkness.

Keiko looked timidly at Kurama, an emotionless mask covered his face; she decided it was time to ask what was wrong she couldn't take the tension any more. 'Kurama' she said in a small voice placing a hand on his arm, 'please tell me what's wrong' he looked startled for a moment but then his expression suddenly turned into a snarl, Keiko could see exposed fangs her heart began to beat faster. Before Keiko could blink she was pushed against the wall, pinned down by Kurama's larger frame. She looked at him knowing he would be able to see the fear in her eyes, she watched his eyes turned to gold 'Youko' she whispered, he gave her a sarcastic smirk '**yes Keiko, who were you expecting your lover'. **Keiko was stunned at this comment did he think she was cheating on him, tears began to well in her eyes partly because it hurt that he thought she was cheating on him, and partly because he was gripping her arms so hard, she knew he would leave bruises.

She felt one of his hands let go and move to a place just above her knee, she felt the hand move up her thigh and under her skirt. Squirming she tried to get out of his grasp, panic was rising fast within her, she didn't want to be raped by her boyfriend, somebody she loved and trusted. He brought his mouth to her ear '**what's the matter you let your lover do this, why not me, you little whore?'** When his words sunk in she stopped wriggling, her despair was replaced by anger and using as much force as she could muster, she raised her free hand and brought it down hard on Kurama's face. He immediately let her go, stumbling backwards allowing her to put space between them. Bringing a hand up to touch his swollen cheek, his eyes turning back to a forest green, anger still boiled in Keiko, tears streaming down her cheeks she started to scream at him 'how dare you call me a cheat, how dare you call me a whore'. Her voice raising into hysterics 'I have been nothing but faithful to you, loved you from the bottom of my heart and the one time I need you, you decide to become cold and distant for no reason and then had the audacity to accuse me of being with another man'. Keiko struck him with I cold glare 'I hate you' were the last words she said before taking off into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama stood there in shock, those last words she uttered to him made his heart smash into tiny pieces, he was a fool plain and simple and now his world was crashing down before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. what did she mean when she said 'the one time I needed you', had somebody hurt her was that why there was in mix in her aura, but at this point in time he didn't want to think about it. He felt so numb, he had just let the most precious thing in the world leave and he was the reason, he wanted to go after her but his legs felt like lead and he collapsed into his knees. Rain started to pour down form the sky, looking up into the darkness the rain mingling with his tears, for the first time in his life he was crying and he made no effort to stop the tears. The only comment uttered by Youko came out strangled and horse and that was **'what have I done'. **Kurama let out an anguished cry, that echoed into the night but there was nobody around to hear it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Keiko entered her apartment, in a fit of rage she over turned her kitchen table, and began throwing everything she could set her hands one. By the time her anger had fizzled out, ornaments lay smashed against the wall, chairs and tables were over turned, cushions where thrown off the bed and sofa, blankets scattered across the room and in the middle of it all knelt Keiko crying her eyes out, wanting it all to be a bad dream. Eventually her tears subsided into sniffles, but she still didn't feel any better. As she sat there staring blankly at the wall, she froze in horror when a voice next to her ear said 'don't worry Keiko, soon everything will be alright', before she could react her world went black.

Please tell me what you think D


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya

Hiya

Just to let you know I haven't forgotten the story, but due to a lot of things going on I haven't been able to update.

However, hopefully once I've got everything sorted I'll be able to update very soon D

Chocolatemilkshake


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – What Happens Now?

Sorry it's taken such a while, time has just flown by.

'**Youko'**

'_Kurama'_

Banging, accompanied by loud obnoxious shouts echoed through the empty house, vibrating off the walls and shaking the windows. However, the apartment itself seems bleak and dark like the life had been taken from it and the sounds from outside had no effect, because nobody was there to answer.

Outside stood an impatient Yusuke and Kuwabara, bombarding Keiko's innocent door, wanting their weekly meal. 'KEIKO' screamed Yusuke 'Open up! Come on were starving' they both moved impatiently, Kuwabara grumbling under his breath, his stomach growling demanding food. Yusuke huffed in a temper, why wasn't Keiko answering this wasn't like her, she was always in on a Sunday it was now routine for them to come around and eat the delicious food that she cooked. 'Maybe she's around Kurama's or something' suggested Kuwabara, now that thought had never occurred to Yusuke, but now that he thought about it, her being around Kurama's would make sense, after they were dating as far as he knew. Taking out his mobile he quickly called Kurama's number, while they conversed, as each second pasted Yusuke facial expression went from neutral to concerned to angry, and ended in a mixture of both. He exchanged angry words with the red head, to the point where he was physically shaking and clenching his fists. Eventually he put the phone down muttering 'damn Kitsune' under his breath, 'c'mon' Kuwabara we need to get in there, Keiko isn't around Kurama's and I don't think she's overslept.

...

Kurama put the phone down, and gave a heavy sigh running his fingers through his hair; he had explained in brief the detail to Yusuke, saying that he thought that there had been another man in her life but that now after seeing her reaction he wasn't so sure. Yusuke had rightfully been angry at him and put the phone down, Yusuke was right if something had happened to Keiko it would have been partly his fault. '**What have we done', **_'don't you mean what have you done' '_**we both did it', **said Youko a little more angrily.** '**_you were the one who insisted and accused her, besides she might have just gone out to the shops, maybe we should go and check?'_ a worried tone entered his voice '**if you want to risk the detective anger then by all means' **came the blunt answer '_are you that insensitive Youko, don't you care for Keiko at all?' _Snapped Kurama. Youko went silent for a moment '**yes I do care for her, more then I think you realise' **then everything went silent inside Kurama's head. Kurama left alone to his thoughts, made the decision that even though going around to Keiko's might provoke Yusuke's wrath, he couldn't just leave it.

...

Yusuke and Kuwabara searched Keiko's small apartment, and found nothing to show that she had been there during the night, however they sense an aura that lingered in the apartment a negative aura which was not Keiko's. There was a light nock at the door; Kuwabara yelled that it was open. Kurama soon entered the bedroom occupied by the two boys; Yusuke sent Kurama a glare which was returned with an apologetic from the red head. Yusuke soften a bit at this, even though his defensive stance sent a message to Kurama, that he would attack him and make him regret ever hurting Keiko, if provoked. The three boys together continued to search the apartment for any signs of Keiko or where she might have gone. 'Hey guys, come look at this' yelled Kuwabara, the other two boys entered the kitchen where Kuwabara was. Looking at the counter top, distinct spots of blood could been seen on the kitchen counter, Kurama's stomach tighten in horror. However, before the detectives had time to come to terms and work out the spots of blood, botan appeared summoning them to koenmans.


End file.
